Genderbending Trouble
Genderbending Trouble is the 58th episode of Season 33. Summary Romeo makes another copy of his Swapper Zapper and does something he didn't try before: use it on himself and Night Ninja. Plot The episode begins with Amaya and Connor at the Magical Cafe eating and talking about some things that happened recently. As Greg came with his tray to sit down, Romeo in his daytime self is at the next table, all alone. The three sat with him to give him company, but Romeo kindly says to them to go away, he was 'doing something secret'. Later at night, before Connor could sleep, his pet Lucky saw a beam shot to the sky. Connor then calls his friends with his iDisney to check it out. They soon became the PJ Masks and used the Owl Glider to follow the directions of the beams. Owlette uses her Owl Eyes and sees Romeo, with his... Swapper Zapper? Owlette lands the Owl Glider near his lab. Gekko asks Romeo what he's doing with his Swapper Zapper, but as soon as Gekko is finished asking his question, Romeo aims the Swapper Zapper at himself and became Romaine - the genderbent version of himself. Romaine then introduces herself to the PJ Masks. Fish Boy tells the rest of the PJ Masks his plan, while Romaine looks at herself. As she was going to her lab with the Swapper Zapper, Owlette blocks Romaine from getting to her lab and annoys her. Catboy uses Super Cat Speed to run around her until Romaine gets dizzy. Fish Boy tries to glide and grab the Swapper Zapper, but Gekko gets it covered with his Super Gekko Camouflage. Romaine demands to give it back, but the PJ Masks refuse to. They then lock up the machine up in HQ, forgetting about Romeo still being Romaine. The next day, Amaya, Captain Jake, Greg, and Connor were at Disney Junior Elementary School taking Pirate-ology classes. Kwazii sees Amaya being troubled at listening to him and asks what's wrong. She tells Kwazii what happened last night. While that's happening, Greg and Connor find Romaine in her daytime self, writing on her notebook her plan on Night Ninja - turn him into his genderbent self too. At twilight (the time after sunset and before night), Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos, who stole items from the Magical Cafe, show up on the PJ Masks, but before Night Ninja was defeated and it's victory again for the PJ Masks, Romeo (Still Romaine) shows up... with multiples of Swapper Zappers in her lab?! Romaine then gets one of the Swapper Zappers and zaps Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos with it. The PJ Masks were so tired of this genderbending trouble, so Fish Boy and Owlette came up with a plan. So Catboy distracts Night Ninja by running to her and grabbing stolen items of the Magical Cafe and returning it to the said place, one by one, while Gekko distracts Romaine by using his Super Gekko Muscles to lift the lab and shake it, thus getting Romaine's attention - and also, making the copies of the Swapper Zapper break. While Catboy and Gekko distract the two villains, Fish Boy glides to the shaking lab and gets some of the Swapper Zappers, then flies to HQ to lock them up. Owlette takes care of the last one with Romaine and grabs it. She reverses the effects - so Romaine becomes Romeo and Night Ninja and her Ninjalinas become boys again. Gekko was too curious to ask Romeo - why did he want to do that? Romeo replies that Romaine had a bit more knowledge than him, and he wants to try the Swapper Zapper on Night Ninja to see what happened. Catboy knows that Romeo with goggles won't apologize, so he removes Romeo's goggles. Romeo has his daytime kindness, but he forgot about the whole night. Catboy tells Romeo to apologize, and he does so. Night Ninja and his henchmen skip what was happening by just... leaving. Romeo gets his goggles back and the genderbend day was over. The next day, Villain Motives * Romeo: To make himself, Night Ninja, and the Ninjalinos their genderbend counterparts to see what happens * Night Ninja: To steal items from the Magical Cafe Trivia *Romaine makes her first appearance in this episode. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Night Ninja Category:Episodes Category:Season 33 Category:Season 33 images Category:Episodes with images Category:Romeo images Category:Villain images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Genderswap episodes Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Genderswap images